The Photograph
by Yuzuyu-chan 21
Summary: A paparazzo sneacked in the building of the star Ren Tsuruga in the best moment. What did he photographed? And what consecuenses will it bring? Rate M because it's me... Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The finding

Hello, everyone! At last I'm breaking through with something to actually upload. You don't know how many fanfics I have unfinished just because I don't know how to keep going. They are good ideas, mind you, but I think I need time to finish them. I've read a lot of fanfics since _Just a dream_, so that gave me a bunch of ideas; but anyway, this is the most decent one (in my opinion, of course). Please remember I like to laugh when I write, plus I like to write sex scenes with a touch of humor. And Ren is a little OOC when he thinks, just because I believe that Kuon thinks like that. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Skip Beat!**

**The Photograph**

_Chapter 1: The finding._

Sho woke up feeling great that morning. It wasn't a special day, but for some unknown reason, he was feeling just wonderful. He got to the shower humming and got dressed his best clothes. Just the best of the best for the great Japanese music star Fuwa Sho.

Until he got to the living room, where Shouko was watching TV with her mouth wide open.

"This is the picture that was caught last night outside Ren Tsuruga's apartment! - said the host of a very important gossip show – He was kissing, very passionately I might add, his kouhai Kyoko Mogami, after hours of being together inside the apartment. What were they doing? No one knows. – the host let a suspicious giggle out – This is the very first time that Ren Tsuruga is found with a woman,much less a school girl, like everyone can appreciate from her uniform. Kyoko Mogami is an amateur in the showbiz, and she only has roles like Mio in 'Dark Moon', where she acted together with Ren Tsuruga, and Natsu in 'Box R'. Also she had appearances in Curara commercial and played a very beautiful angel in Fuwa Sho's PV 'Prisioner'. What did she do to catch an otherworldly man like Ren Tsuruga? That is something we'll have to discover for ourselves. Now, let's hear the opinion of Tsuruga's fans…"

Shouko noticed Sho was there and turned the TV off.

"Sho, are you alright?" asked her, but there was no answer.

Sho was white and astonished. He couldn't move a muscle or close his mouth. He had that photograph burned in his brain. How he was holding her tight, hungrily kissing her and she… was enjoying. With her eyes closed. Hugging his neck. Sho felt like the air disappeared as he was getting angrier and angrier, rage bubbling inside. _Why?! Why that bastard is kissing her like I want to kiss her?! Why is he holding her like I want to hold her?! And what the hell were they doing in his apartment for hours?!_

That was the end of the great feeling great Japanese music star Fuwa Sho had when he woke up that morning.

* * *

"Ren, explain me how this came to happen" said President Lory Takarada, smoking a cigar.

Ren had both hands on his head, trying to cope with everything. He didn't know what to do. Since that morning everything had crumbled down. How in the world did that paparazzo sneaked in the building? And he didn't know how Kyoko was holding on.

"Well… - said Ren, low – it's a long story…"

"We have time… and don't you worry, nothing of what you tell me will leak from here. – said Lory, looking at his cigar and rolling it – Tell me the truth, Ren, all the truth. Because, I don't know if you heard but Kuu called to know what was going on, if he at last will have Mogami-san as legal daughter…"

Ren's eyes looked at Lory annoyed from under his hands. That was his father concern? Ren sighed and sat straight.

"Ok, here is what happened…"

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger! I'm so very sorry, but it's to create expectations! I'm really amused by this fanfic, but I have to tune some details. I promise to update the next chapter soon! And suggestions are very welcomed… What do you think they were doing inside the apartment? Until the next chapter: _How it came to be_. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: How it came to be

First of all, I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! I had (and have) a HUGE personal and familiar problem that made me unable to upload until today… And because of it, I'm not very sure about this chapter, but I promise the next one will be better… I hope you like this chapter! All critics are welcomed, and if I make mistakes, please feel free to point them to me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Skip Beat!**

**The Photograph**

_Chapter 2: How it came to be_

That day Ren didn't have any time to eat. His schedule was so packed that he was lucky to have drank some water. And when he met Kyoko by coincidence, his stomach started to growl, something that never happened before.

"Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko in a terrifying voice "Have you eaten something today?"

Ren was a little busy covering his abdomen in an effort of quieting down. Luckily, it worked.

"Of course I have, Mogami-san" Ren lied smiling.

Kyoko looked at Yashiro very angry.

"Yashiro-san, have Tsuruga-san eaten something today?"

Yashiro trembled while looking at Kyoko, whose face was scarier and scarier by the minute.

"No! He hasn't! I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro sold Ren in fear. _Wuss._

And that was it for Ren. He had to listen to Kyoko's lecture for who- knows- how -long, about the meals, and how irresponsible was from Ren to skip them, and that someday he was going to faint because apparently he believed he fed by osmosis. Yashiro just smiled uncomfortable and sometimes, rooting for Kyoko, until she lectured him too. _You deserve that for selling me out._

So, in conclusion, Kyoko decided to, at least, make Ren dinner, so he could eat properly one meal. Not that Ren was going to argue with her… Yashiro noticed Ren's true face going to the parking lot and had a goofy smile. _I'm sooooooo going to tease him tomorrow._

After dropping Yashiro at his apartment (he was grinning all the way), Ren and Kyoko bought some things to make dinner and went to Ren's apartment. Kyoko was happy and she got to the kitchen quick to start things. Ren offered his help, but when Kyoko saw that he couldn't even peel a potato, she politely kicked him out of the room.

Ren, feeling a little slighted, because he wanted to watch her cook (she was so lovingly cute when doing so) but decided that was better if he just let her be. _Ah, I feel like a newly-wed husband waiting for his cute wife… I love moments like this, and I love her… _He smiled to himself. For a moment he relaxed on his couch, while a tasty aroma invaded all his body…

"Tsuruga-san? Should I let you sleep for a while?" asked Kyoko, a little surprised to see him so relaxed.

"No, don't worry, K—Mogami-san" said Ren, smiling his godly smile.

Kyoko's demons cried in pain of extermination. They were less and less, and that holy smile was about to get into the cracks of her heart. _One or two more of those divine smiles_, they guessed, _and we're toasted_.

They had a lovely dinner, talking about everything. Ren was enjoying so much… he couldn't remember the last time he felt as relaxed and happy as right now. Maybe when he was little and ate with his mom and dad… He looked at her rather tenderly. So much, that Kyoko blushed. She got a little mesmerized by his gaze, but was quick to recover.

"Ah… Tsuruga-san, would you like some dessert? The ice-cream we bought looked really good!"

"Please, I'd love some."

Kyoko brought two bowls with perfect balls of pistachio and tiramisu ice-cream. Ren looked at it. _This is so her… she does everything so perfectly…_

"I love ice-cream! Every time I eat it, I'm very happy! – said Kyoko happily – Last time I ate some, I was with Moko-san! We were talking about this guy that declared to Moko-san, saying that he loved her and everything…"

"And what did you say to her?"

"Well… I told her that it wasn't a surprise, because she is so beautiful and a great actress…" _You are more beautiful than her and a better actress, if you ask me, Kyoko…_ "I'm amazed that so few guys confess to her… I mean, if I were a guy, I would've fell for her so hard… She just blushed and told me to shut up, and then… she walked away from me…" Ren just smiled at her.

"And… have any guys confessed to you, Mogami-san?" Kyoko let out a nervous giggle.

"No, no one would confess to me, Tsuruga-san… I'm a bully, remember? But Natsu has a lot of fans, it's so weird…"

She smiled and got up to pick up some coffee from the kitchen. Ren sighed.

"Well, that's good… I hope nobody ever catches your attention… I know that's near to happen, but… I want you to be mine… If you'd know how much I love you…"

And the sound of a tray hitting the floor was heard all around the apartment. Kyoko had her eyes wide open together with her mouth, like stone.

_I said it OUT LOUD?!_

Ren didn't react. He was so used to say that kinds of things to himself with nobody to hear, that he slipped this time. He slipped BIG TIME.

"Mo-Mogami-san…" said Ren with an enormous effort.

But Kyoko didn't move. She was like a statue, lightly shaking. Her first action was to pick up everything from the floor and go to the kitchen.

_Tsuruga-san LOVES ME?! ME, of all women?!__ How did that happen?! I mean, he's like a god or something… how could he ever be interested in me?_

"Mogami-san?" said Ren from the kitchen door.

_This is my opportunity… I have to decide if I come clean or if I keep controlling myself…_

For the first time, Kyoko saw Ren as a man. Gorgeous as he was, with his long eyelashes, slender and fit body, looking at her with mix feelings, standing by the kitchen door. She blushed and averted her eyes from him. Her stomach felt heavy and strained. _What is this feeling…?_

_Is she… rejecting me?_

"Mogami-san… what you heard…"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Tsuruga-san."

"But I do!" said Ren, walking towards Kyoko, clearly upset.

"No, you don't. You were joking, right? Someone like _you_ never would set his eyes on someone like _me_..."

Ren was genuinely astonished. She just heard his true feelings and all she could come up with was that it was a joke?! Anger and disappointment started to bubble inside him. So great was the damage that she wouldn't respond if someone like him confessed to her? He cursed Sho Fuwa once again in his mind.

_I can't think is not a joke… He clearly heard me coming and said that to tease me. Yes, that got to be it. And I bought it. Silly me…_

"Well, Tsuruga-san, it's time I retire to Daruma-ya… It's too late and I have to leave you to rest…" said Kyoko, grabbing her things.

_Wait… what?!_

"So, don't worry about me, I'll grab a taxi or something outside… It's not that late, so I don't think you should give me a ride. Have a good night, Tsuruga-san" said Kyoko and walked pass Ren towards the door.

Ren didn't react until Kyoko was walking out the door. He chased her without thinking, grabbed her by the arm and kissed her deeply.

_I won't let you go until you understand that I love you! I won't let another day go by without you knowing! It's not a joke, Kyoko, I do love you!_

He held her tight, hungrily, wanting to be like that forever, devouring her spirit and her taste like it was the last time he could do so. Kyoko, on the other hand, was surprised. So very surprised. She tried to escape, but Ren's hug plus his delicious and soft and warm mouth convinced her to remain there, for just one minute. Her demons were eradicated, and the ones that were still alive, were hugging in terror, trying to defend themselves of the holy light. Kyoko closed her eyes slowly, and her arms, moving on their own account, hugged Ren's neck.

_Just a little more… just 10 more seconds…_

And for both of them, the world disappeared. There was nothing but them, kissing and hugging for a moment. (A/N: here the paparazzo made the photo, for the ones that haven't quite caught it n_n).

But suddenly, Kyoko went back to her senses. She broke the kiss, and flustered run out of Ren's reach, before he could keep her to himself, leaving him with his heart in pain.

* * *

"And that was what happened…" said a very tired Ren.

Lory just looked at him. _Poor, poor Ren… He just wanted to touch her… What surprises me it's Mogami-kun's reaction…_

"Well, Ren, I think I can manage the situation… but first we have to solve the important issue about Mogami-kun… I think I'll have to retrieve her from her house…"

"Yes, I think that's the best… Keep her concealed for a little while…"

"You should do the same, Ren… I'll find a place to lend you for a while…"

Lory took his phone and made the arrangements. But…

"Ren, - said Lory, looking at him concerned – we have a little problem about Mogami-kun…"

* * *

Ok, at last I explained what happened. Now, what's the problem with Kyoko? You'll have to wait to read. But do not worry, because I'm writing it as we speak. I'm sorry if I let you down with this chapter, after all the waiting, but I think I can improve next one. Bye-bye! Next chapter: _The Kidnapping. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Sorry for the lateness (again), but (again) a lot of things happened (an earthquake, I moved from my house, I'm looking for a job, etc), so mood for writing… there was not much. But now that I've recovered, I hope to update often. So, I hope you like this chapter. I was really excited until the earthquake…

**Skip Beat!**

**The Photograph**

_Chapter 3: The Kidnapping _

Kyoko was hiding under het futon, looking at the TV. _How could this happen?! When did it happen?!_ She recalled perfectly last night events; and nowhere in her mind was a paparazzo taking a photo.

"Kyoko-chan, what happened last night?" asked Okami-san, sitting next to her. "Did Tsuruga-san really kiss you?"

"Ahm… yes… it was rather unexpected…" answer Kyoko, low.

"It's a shame that your first kiss as a couple - _First kiss as a couple?!_ - was captured by one of those insidious paparazzi…"

"O-okami-san, Tsuruga-san and I are not a couple… What happened last night was… I don't really know what it was…"

"Really? My husband and I were under the impression that you were… I mean, he has always set his intentions with you so clearly…"

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Kyoko-chan? My husband had _the conversation_ with him already…"

"_The conversation_? What is that?"

"You know, when a father talks with his daughter's boyfriend…"

Kyoko looked at Okami-san with a weird face. She didn't understand why Taisho would talk to Ren about her, but it sounded important. She wanted to ask further but it wasn't the moment.

"This is the place where Kyoko Mogami lives. – said a reported on the TV - It seems to be a traditional Japanese restaurant called 'Daruma-ya'. Its doors are closed shut, but we will wait here until Kyoko Mogami gives us a statement. Back to the studios"

"I'm so very sorry for all the inconvenience, Okami-san. I never wanted this to happen"

"Oh, don't worry, Kyoko-chan. No one thought this would happen. By the way, Tsuruga-san hasn't called you or something?"

"No, he hasn't. – said Kyoko a little sad – But I think he is in bigger problems because all his fame…"

"Mmmm… you're right…"

"Moko-san called and Amamiya-san too… But I'm still waiting for the President to call; he must be organizing everything so this could pass without harm for us…"

"I bet he is."

Kyoko was deeply troubled. For her, there were 2 problems to clear up, with little problems attached to each one, before she could do anything. First was the actual photo, which was troublesome for both of them, and second, what actually happened that night in Ren's apartment. _How in the world could I enjoy myself?... Wrapping my arms on Tsuruga-san's neck and savoring his mouth… _Kyoko blushed. _I can't forget about anything about that moment, what am I going to do…_

Kyoko and Okami-san heard some noises downstairs, and then someone running on the stairs, followed by Taisho's voice. Kyoko was surprised to see Sho opening the door panting.

"Yo, Kyoko" said Sho smirking.

Kyoko stood up in rage, with her demons surrounding her.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And how did you get in?!"

"I have my ways, you know…" (A/N: it's really simple, he jumped the wall of the building next Daruma-ya… [or at least I think he would do that] and run as fast as he could).

"Well, I don't want you here, so go away…"

"I won't do it, Kyoko. I'm here so you explain to me what happened between you and that bastard."

"Why should I explain anything to you?! You are nothing to me…"

Sho got very, very angry. His hands very trembling with rage. _I'll make you explain, Kyoko! You are mine!_

"I don't care… If you don't want to explain here, then we will take it to somewhere else."

"I won't go anywhere with you! That would be feeding all those people out there!"

"You think I'm stupid enough to get out from the front door?"

"Yes, I do." answered Kyoko bluntly.

"I'm trying to help you here!"

"No one asked your help!"

Kyoko and Sho started arguing in front of Okami-san. When both of them started to throw things at each other, she interfered.

"Fuwa-san, I think it's better you leave. Kyoko-chan is going through something really difficult and if they were to see her with you, it would become a harder- to -deal situation…" Sho looked at her annoyed.

"I came here so she would be safer in other place, – _That is, mine._ – so she could pass everything better. But she doesn't want to!"

"And can you blame me?!" yelled Kyoko.

Sho sighed. He looked at Okami-san and then to Kyoko. _I have to convince her to come with me._

"Excuse me, but can you leave us alone? I want to _talk_ with Kyoko…" asked Sho as nicely as he could in his mood.

Okami-san looked at Kyoko, who nod with her head, and then left. _I hope nothing bad happens between them._

"We're alone. Now, tell me want do you _really_ want." asked Kyoko with a terrifying voice.

Sho got close to her.

"You are coming with me." He said, bluntly.

"I'm not going with you. Period. And don't ask me again."

"I wasn't asking. I was commanding you."

"What did you say?!"

Sho pushed Kyoko so she landed on her futon, and very, very quickly, he rolled her up and with a spontaneous generated rope (A/N: sorry, I don't know how to explain it other way…), he tied her up.

"SHO, LET ME OUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Kyoko as loud as she could.

"Shhhh! Do you want the paparazzi hear you, woman?!"

And he stuffed a sock in her mouth. Then, he opened the door and run. Oh, he run to the back door like he never run before in his life, where Shoko-san was waiting in the car. Sho threw her in it and got in as fast as he could.

"Sho, are you sure about this?!" asked Shoko.

"Yes, now, DRIVE!"  
********************************************************************************

"Fuwa Sho kidnapped her." said Lory.

"He what?!" Ren asked standing up.

_I'm gonna kill that bastard!_

"It seems that he went to see her and then he took her rolled up inside her futon, like a burrito"

"But… how?!"

"He took her in a car that was driven by his manager, according with my people"

"I'm going to rescue her!" said Ren, running towards the door.

"Do you know where the kid lives, Ren?"

Ren stood in his place, still.

"I imagined as much… Come, sit down and we'll find out, ok?" said Lory, dialing the phone again.

_When I find you, Fuwa Sho, you'll regret to be borned!_

I hope you liked it. Every comment is welcomed_, _so review as much as you want! Next chapter:_ What happened in the darkness._ See ya!


	4. Chapter 4:What happened in the darkness

Hello everybody! It's been a while since I updated, but I think that was a good thing since I'm really satisfied with this chapter. I laugh a lot writing it. And, before you read, let me warn you: there's ShoxKyoko action. Just a little. Well, more Sho than Kyoko, and it was just to tease him. Mind you, I'm pro RenxKyoko, but a little diversity never hurt anyone. By the way, thank you for your reviews, they cheer me on! So, as always I hope you like this chapter, and every review is welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Skip Beat!**

**The Photograph**

_Chapter 4: What happened in the darkness._

"Could you just shut your mouth? It's a wonder that no one heard you…" said Sho, getting inside Shoko's apartment.

"Mmmmfmmmmfmm!" tried to say Kyoko, still in a burrito form and a sock in her mouth.

Sho was carrying her on his shoulders, like a sack of flour. He threw her on the couch, while Shoko got the sock in her mouth.

"UNTIE ME IN THIS INSTANT, STUPID SELF-CENTERED MORON!" yelled Kyoko, moving inside her futon.

Sho looked at her rather annoyed.

"That's how you show gratitude to someone who took you from the center of the storm?"

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME, ASSHOLE! - she looked at Shoko – AND WHAT ARE YOU WAITING? UNTIE ME, SO I CAN BEAT HIM SENSELESS!"

"Kyoko-chan, if you say that I can't untie you… I'm sorry…" said Shoko, rather frightened.

"Well then, if you are going to be like that, we'll get going to my appointments and leave you… Are you going to behave?" said Sho, looking down to her.

Kyoko shot a death glare to Sho and her demons tried to strangle him. Shoko tried to help, but she couldn't see what was happening.

"Untie me, Shoko-san, or he dies…" said Kyoko with a haunted voice.

Shoko did it quickly and got as far as she could of Kyoko, who was enraged.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I was trying to help you!" said Sho, coughing.

"By kidnapping me?"

"Yes! - Kyoko looked at him surprised. – I knew you wouldn't come with me willingly, so I kidnapped you! Big deal!"

"I tried to convince him not to, Kyoko-chan." said Shoko, from far away.

"Look, nobody knows we are friends—"

"WERE friends." said Kyoko emphatic.

"Ok, ok, _were_ friends… so, nobody will know you're here and that will give you plenty of time for all the paparazzi to disappear." _And you to explain me what the hell happened with that stupid asshole._

"Do you think that the President of LME doesn't have something prepared for this kind of situation? Don't make me laugh."

"So, you want to be near him, don't you?" said Sho, jealous.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to be with that bastard of Tsuruga Ren, don't ya? Since you got to know each other so well…!"

"Why don't you just shut up? It wasn't the first time I went to his apartment!" shouted annoyed Kyoko.

"What?" said Sho, utterly surprised.

"For your information, I've been there a lot of times! He helps me to get some roles I can't figure out! And also, I've cooked dinner, and sometimes breakfast, for him a hundred times! Why are you doing those strange gestures, Shoko-san?"

Shoko was gesturing to Kyoko to shut her mouth, before she would mess up really badly. Sadly, Kyoko didn't catch it. Sho was livid of rage. His knuckles were white and the look on his eyes was really frightening. Kyoko didn't understand a thing. Sho looked like he was having troubles for breathing and kept staring at her.

"So… you know each other better than anyone would think, ah?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" Kyoko fidgeted.

"So, this must not be the first time he kisses you, does it? You had reached that point a long time ago…"

"What are you say-"

"Maybe he even has touched you in lustful ways many times before, am I wrong?"

"He would never do something like that to me! He is my respectful sempai! He is not like you, who can be with anyone who shows a little skin!" Sho snapped.

"Then, why the hell would you go and cook dinner for him? – _Like you did for me, once upon a time_ – And stay hours and hours there? Are you not afraid of what he can do to you while you two are alone?" he shouted, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"That's none of your business! What I do or not with Tsuruga-san is my problem, not yours! I've told you he's nothing like you!"

"You like him, don't you? You are one more girl that fells for his act!"

"I do like him! – shouted Kyoko. Sho froze – But… it has nothing to do with love! Thanks to you, I've lost that part of myself, thank very much!"

Sho relaxed and sighed relieved. _That's good… I hope you remain like that for ever when it comes to him…_ Shoko smiled.

"Well then, - said Sho recovered – I think for now you should stay here, at least until everything subsides a little." Kyoko looked at him upset.

"I need to communicate with the President, Ogata-san and the director of 'Box-R'... Because you took me by force, I don't have my cell with me, so lend me yours."

"Then, call them and for today, cancel everything… and don't tell a soul where you are!" said Sho, giving Kyoko a cellphone.

"Don't worry, even I don't know where I am." she said, grabbing the cellphone and walking towards the living's large window.

Sho looked at her. _You are not going to leave my side ever again, Kyoko. _

"Why are you smiling so devilish, Sho?" asked Shoko.

"Because... I'm getting back something that's mine."

* * *

Ren was pacing around Lory's office. He could not be still, knowing that Fuwa Sho held Kyoko captive. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to know where the musician lived. Lory was hooked to the phone trying to find his address without any luck so far. The whole situation was upsetting him more than expected.

"Ren, - said Lory suddenly – Mogami-kun is calling me form an unidentified number."

Ren sat in front of Lory, anxious.

"Mogami-kun, how are you? – said Lory, concerned – Yes, I already know that Fuwa Sho kidnapped you. – No, the press doesn't know anything yet. – Do you know where you are? I mean, in town… - No? That's a shame; I haven't been able to locate you either. – Yes, it seems that Akatoki agency is very jealous of their affiliate's info… But worry not, Mogami-kun, I'll find you and retrieve you as soon as possible, you have my word. - Any favor you ask. – Do you want to tell him personally? He's here with me… - Ok, I'll tell him for you. And don't worry about your jobs; everyone is more worried about you, so they cancelled everything for today, at least. – You don't have anything to thank me for, Mogami-kun. Please take care, I'll call you if… - Oh, I see… Then, try to call me in the afternoon, if you can and I'll update anything I have. Bye, Mogami-kun."

Lory hanged up and sighed. Ren looked at him hungry for information.

"She's fine, a little angry at Fuwa-san for kidnapping her. – said Lory looking at Ren – You already know her; she's desperate to get out of there. The downside is that she doesn't know where she is, she told me that is still a little hard to find her way in Tokyo. Oh, and she asked me to tell you that she's fine and that Fuwa-san haven't done anything bad yet. Or _that_ bad."

"Why she didn't tell me herself?"

"I think that she's a little embarrassed about the kiss… You'll have to give her time and space to think things through, Ren, she's too confused right now."

_Was something that bad kissing her yesterday? So bad that she wouldn't talk to me in this kind of situation? I am desperate to hear your voice, Kyoko! _

"Ren. – said Lory serious and Ren looked at him. – I hate to ask you this, but… can you use some of your _contacts _to locate her? I'll keep trying by myself, but maybe we should investigate on your side too.

Ren got his cell phone out and started dialing.

_Fuwa Sho, I'm going to kill you if you dare to make a move on her! What am I saying…? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ANYWAY!_

_

* * *

_

The night fell on the city faster than Kyoko expected. Sho and Shoko came to apartment early, while Kyoko threw things at him for leaving her locked in the apartment, and then offered Shoko dinner while Sho sulked because Kyoko didn't cook anything for him. After dinner, both Kyoko and Sho yelled at each other, while Shoko looked at them.

_Sho looks__ so happy and relaxed… maybe is a good thing that Kyoko stays here for a while…_

So, Kyoko ended up sleeping on Sho's sofa. It was really unpleasant for her being there, but for now, it was her best option. She was a little embarrassed that the only thing that she could say to Ren was a message. At least he would know the she was fine.

It took a time, but al last Kyoko was sleeping soundly. Sho looked at her within the shadows (A/N: he was waiting to hear her sleeping all the time XD), after checking that Shoko was asleep too.

He slowly came closer to Kyoko, trying to make the less noise possible. He kneeled before her and looked at her. _So beautiful… How come I did not realize it sooner?_ He caressed her lips softly. And then he remembered the kiss between Kyoko and Ren, and got really angry. How could he take her like that? He had no shame? _He must have lured her to his apartment to take advantage of her, that's for sure… He must have used his playboy skills, an innocent and pure girl like her falls for it instantly._

Sho looked at Kyoko once more. For some reason, he felt drowned to her, so he softly got close to her and kissed her. He felt a sensation unlike anything else. Sho had kissed plenty of girls before, but nothing compared with this strange and incredible feeling. He kept kissing her slowly, savoring her sleeping mouth. He even touched her cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin.

The feeling he was experiencing was taking over, making him kiss her deeper and stronger. Suddenly, he didn't know how, she started answering his kiss.

_What the hell?_

Then, Kyoko put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

_Am I dreaming? She's answering my kiss! Take this, Ren Tsuruga!_

Sho kept deepening the kiss as he moved to be on top of her. He kissed her neck hungrily, making her moan a little, which made his lower part harden. Without thinking it twice, he pushed her shirt and bra up, revealing her perky breasts and soft abdomen. Kyoko had her eyes open and looked at Sho shy but determined. Sho kissed her breasts slowly, licking and fondling them. He sucked her nipples a little hard, but Kyoko's moans indicated she liked it. He could feel how his masculine part was throbbing desperately, screaming to get out and do his job. But Sho wanted to keep tasting her, feasting with her milky skin and sweetness. He had never imagined a woman could be so exquisite, so… amazing. He had been with other woman before, but it was just sex. He had never had so complicated and awesome feelings before.

Sho nibbled her stomach and kissed her everywhere. His hands wandered Kyoko's half-naked body until he smelled something that made him go crazy. He pushed her pants down while kissing her vehemently, caressing her and whispering words of tender love. But when he was pushing her cute pastel green panties, she whispered aroused:

"Tsuruga-san, please be gentle… this is my first time."

That was it for Sho. He was so surprised that he frizzed for a moment, and when he finally reacted, jumped to the floor and went out. A figure with the voice of Ren said:

"JA! You lost, asshole! She wants ME to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her, to fuck her…"

_NO WAY IN HELL! OVER MY DEAD BODY! You… tricked her; you confound her, stupid bastard! Kyoko is under my wing now and I won't give her back! _ thought Sho while punching a wall.

After venting his anger, Sho came back to the apartment. Kyoko was still half-naked and sleeping. Sho looked at her and quietly said:

"I almost took your first time and you didn't even notice… what a joke…"

He pulled back her bra and shirt, but when he had to pull back her pants, he stopped.

_How does Kyoko taste down there?_

Sho gulped, gathering courage, and slowly pushed aside the middle part of Kyoko's panties, leaving her womanhood at plain sight. Sho put himself between her legs and slowly placed his tongue on her folds and moved it up and down.

_Ah, she tastes so good!_

Sho kept licking her opening, sticking his tongue inside her and sucking a little her clit. After a moment, he was downright sucking and licking and kissing and drinking her, while her moans went rising until her body stiffened and Sho feasted on her orgasm.

He looked at her. She was panting but still asleep. Sho didn't regret that much.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I had a great time writing. And yes, I noticed that I have a sexual fantasy about sex while sleeping. What can I say, I like the idea. So, next chapter: _Afterwards_. See you!


End file.
